


Watching

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel is busy putting books away at the library when he finds a handsome Alpha in a promiscuous situation.





	Watching

It really wasn’t Sam’s fault.  He’d been spending so much time in the library lately, it felt like a second home to him, a safe and comfortable place.  He had his regular table, his regular chair; it was tucked into the back corner of the third floor of the library where people rarely walked by.  He got his best studying done there, along with any internet browsing a college junior would be prone to do.

It was only a matter of time before his internet browsing (on the public library wifi but in an incognito browser, of course) became a little questionable for a public space.

Sam was pent up from a lack of action for the past, well… longer than he’d care to admit.  His rut was on the horizon, which meant that he needed relief a little more often than normal.  His dick had a mind of its own these days, the brush of his underwear sometimes enough to make it a bit interested in its surroundings.

So, what the hell.  He could click around a little bit online, then go home to take care of himself.  His go-to website was pulled up in seconds, computer muted just in case anything raunchy popped up with sound.  He scrolled down, seeing a mixture of men and women on his screen in various states of undress.  

Sam wasn’t particular about the type of porn he watched; male/female, male/male, any polyamorous combination…it was all good for him.  Being a college bisexual Alpha meant Sam was up for anything.

Maybe Sam didn’t have to go home, though, maybe he could just go to the bathroom around the corner from his table, close enough that he didn’t have to pack up his stuff…

He clicked on a video that looked interesting and had a few thousand likes on it.  The screen filled immediately with two guys, lips locked and naked chests pressed together on a porn studio bed.  One of them was big, obviously an Alpha, while the other was smaller but not too small, his eyes and nature showing that he was an Omega, or at least playing one.

Screen filled with the beginnings of the scene, Sam thought maybe he could just stay here in the secluded corner of the library and take care of things now.  
The action started on his computer and Sam sunk down into his chair, his hands making quick work of his jeans and underwear.  He lowered them just enough to get a hand around his cock, stroking a few times until it was fully hard.

He planned on keeping things under the table, but now that his Alpha cock was out and fully erect, he didn’t have the room he needed under the surface.  His knuckles and the tip of his dick kept hitting the underside of the table, making much more noise than he wanted and scraping uncomfortably a bit.  So, he scooched back in his chair, hand and cock coming out from hiding.

Sam looked around, making sure that no one was near.  He didn’t hear any books being taken off shelves around him, and the elevator doors hadn’t dinged in a while.  If he was quick and efficient about this, he’d be cleaned up and tucked away in no time.

Downstairs from Sam, the newest addition to the library’s staff was pushing a cart of books.  The head librarian, Marge, had given Castiel nearly a hundred books to put away during his shift today, a task that was going to take him much longer than the four hours he had remaining.  That being said, Castiel was determined.  He’d organized the books by floor and section so that he could be efficient in putting them away.

He buzzed for the elevator, pushing his cart inside before hitting the button for the third floor.  The twenty second ride up let Castiel take one last look at his hoard of books, deciding that he’d be able to do a pretty wide sweep of the floor on the outside aisles and be efficient.

The third floor was usually pretty abandoned anyway, so he wouldn’t be fighting between library-goers to put the books away which would make his sweep even faster.

He rolled his cart out of the elevator, turning left and beginning his journey.  There was a smell in the air that caught his attention for a second, but he couldn’t place it so he just shook his head and got to work.  A book here, a book there.  The job really was cathartic, the system simple and easy to follow.  
It was when Castiel came to the end of the row he was on, approaching the study tables, that he saw him and the scent he’d caught earlier became clear.

He’d seen the guy before, a regular in the library.  Long, shaggy hair that covered his eyes much of the time, who could nearly always be found studying on the third floor of the library.  He was attractive, and Castiel had to admit that he had a bit of a crush on the guy.  He was surely an Alpha, based upon his size alone, something Castiel’s Omega nature appreciated as well.  Castiel had run into him here on the third floor before, had a few nice conversations.

No matter how many conversations they’d had, Castiel would have never been ready to see what he saw.

The guy was stroking his massive cock, which was pulled out from his jeans just enough to see his balls below.  His eyes were locked on the computer screen in front of him, and when Castiel shifted slightly he could see the gay porn that the guy was watching.

Castiel was frozen, in both shock and arousal, as he watched the man masturbate.  Small huffs of breath left his mouth every few seconds, escaping into the quiet room.  His thumb slid over his cockhead with every few strokes, gathering what precome was there and using it to help lube his dick.

Castiel began to grow hard in his dress pants, slick beginning to form between his cheeks, the sight in front of him too much.  He pressed the heel of his hand against his zipper, trying to alleviate the pressure there.  He took a few steps toward the guy unconsciously, until he was standing at the end of the row of shelves.

He was mesmerized.

The guy’s hand sped up and Castiel could practically taste the arousal in the air.  He was shocked that he hadn’t noticed it the moment he stepped off the elevator, but he had obviously been concentrated on his work.

Now he was only concentrated on the Alpha before him, work forgotten.  

With a few final strokes and his free hand squeezing the unlocked knot at the base, the Alpha’s cock erupted, come covering his hand and the front of his shirt.  He wasn’t looking though, as his eyes were scrunched shut at the pleasure of his orgasm.

Castiel moaned in response to the gorgeous orgasm he was witness to, his hand holding his own erection through his pants now.

The Alpha’s eyes snapped open and landed on Castiel, both men frozen in place.

Castiel was the first one to come to, having not just orgasmed to an audience.  “Oh my God, I am so sorry.  I didn’t mean to intrude, I just was putting books up…”

He scrambled, pulling the cart forward and trying to hide his erection at the same time.  The Alpha just watched him as Castiel pushed the cart to the end of the shelf, turning it to go to his next place.  As he walked by the Alpha’s table, a large hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

Castiel froze, looking over at the Alpha.  The Alpha took a deep breath, scenting the air.  “You liked watching me, Omega?” he practically growled.  Castiel swallowed and nodded in response, knowing that the smell of his slick was heavy around him.  The Alpha hummed, letting go of Castiel’s arm to tuck himself away into his pants.

He stood to zip up, his height compared to Castiel making Castiel weak in the knees.  He came closer, his finger hooking beneath Castiel’s chin to lock their eyes together. 

“I’m Sam,” he said, his voice a little less growly and much more friendly than seconds before. 

“Castiel,” was the simple reply, his voice small.

“Castiel,” Sam said, testing the name on his tongue.  “Would you care to join me for dinner this evening, Castiel?  I feel like I should take you out before things get any further along…”

Castiel was nodding before his brain even decided to agree, the thought of going out with this fine specimen of a man making his mouth water and slick drip down his thigh.

“I get off at 7,” Castiel offered.  Sam smiled.

“See you on the steps at 7, then,” Sam replied, turning to gather his things quickly.  “Bye, Castiel.”

Castiel watched Sam retreat to the elevator, his mouth nearly watering at the sight of the guy’s ass in his pants.  Thinking of asses, though, Castiel made a quick pit-stop in the third floor bathroom, cleaning what excitement he could from between his cheeks before he got back to work.  Better to clean up now for the last few hours of work than walk around with slick dripping down his thighs.  He had a date to look forward to.


End file.
